My Crazy Adventures: Minecraft
by WASAH21
Summary: Same as all of the others, I own only my OC's. T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

My Crazy Adventures

Minecraft

**Hello Everyone! Here with the next installment of the My Crazy Adventures series! Wow, how many fics long is this? How many words in the series? Find out at the end of the Chapter!**

Chapter 1, crash landing

My POV

Wow, no screaming this time! Oh, wait, theres nothing to land on... What is this place anyway? Looks like everything is made of blocks... Okay lets worry after I land.

"Zed, if you haven't noticed we're going to crash!" Kasey yelled

"No where not!" I know where we are! If we land in that river over there we'll be fine! Wait, the physics here aren't the same... THATS IT! I summoned a glider, big enough for the seven of us. "Everyone grab on!" They did and we glided until we where over the water, then I made it angle so that it would drop us into the water below.

"Zed? Why are we dropping!?" Kasey was about to scream, I was sure of that.

"Don't worry,I know where we are!" We hit the water with a splash.

**Okay, I think that was a good enough ending for the first chapter.**

**so 2 chapters in one day... bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Crazy Adventures

Minecraft

**Hello all! Yeah I know, you guys want the chapter already, but the only thing is... THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE REGULAR UPDATES! XD Anyway, the reason being is I don't have to use my school laptop, I got my regular laptop back, so I decided that I would get this one out already, this one is done on the school laptop but the next one wont be, Ill try and update at least once a day, but no promises, I never know what the hell is going to happen XD. Enjoy!**

Kasey's POV

How did we survive that fall? From that height the water would have been hard a cement... I hope Zed will explain. We got out of the water and... We where almost completely dry...

"All right! Minecraftia physics for the win!" Zed yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

"Minecraftia?" I asked

"Here, everything is made of blocks, animals, things and even people!" he seemed really excited

"Zed? Is that you?" A voice called

"Steve!" Zed ran to the person and high-fived him

"Jeez, Zed have you been here before?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, I used live here once."

"Zed, who are they?" Steve asked

"Their my friends, she on the other hand is my girlfriend."

"Oh, great bro got a keeper by the looks of it." I blushed ten shades of red.

"Uhh, yeah, don't get any ideas." His hair was darkening, he is _way_ over protective.

"Zed, i'll be fine, someone hitting on me is _definably _not a problem for me, but still, Steve, don't I cant control him." I said, hoping to calm Zed down.

"Heh-heh, alright, I wont." Zed's hair went back to its usual silvery color "I would invite you to stay at my house, but its a little small."

"Thats fine, we can build one." Zed said

"That could take _months_!" Sarah said

"No, not in Minecraftia, anywhere else? Maybe, but definably not in Minecraftia" Zed started, starting to look a little reminiscent

"Zed, it got a new name." Steve said "'S now called Minecraft." Zed looked shocked

"I- whaa- but- when-WHAT?"

"Just a few months ago."

"Damn, I was hoping not much changed... Lets start building the house guys..." Zed was obviously sad. How to cheer him up?

21S

"Okay, I got about ten stacks of logs, how many you guys got?" Zed asked

"I got two and a half." I said

"Three." Leo said

"Four." Jarred said

"Six." Jordan said

"BLARGAG TWO!" Brandan yelled

"Eight." Sarah said, completely disregarding the craziness

"Good. Give them to me." Zed instructed, we did and he got a blank look and suddenly the blocks weren't in his hand anymore then different blocks appeared.

"Alright, now we have wooden planks." He said, his eyes still a blank "Im going to make a few essential tools and we are all good." His eyes returned to normal and he pulled out a... different looking block, he put it down and pulled out some sticks and placed them on the block, pulling out planks and putting the stuff in a certain order, he pulled off seven pickaxes, handed them to each of us and then made some other stuff, he made a shovel, a ax and a hoe, one for each of us, then he made seven small treasure chests. "All right, now we have tools, now we need to find sheep."

"Sheep? Really? Why?" I asked

"To make beds."

"Why do we need sheep?"

"Wool."

"So, lets find some wool, heres a picture of a sheep," He pulled a picture of a blocky sheep on the device. "Jordan, Brandan and Leo, go find sheep and get wool."

"Got it, Zed you don't look goo-" Jordan said

"AAAARRRRGGGGG!" Zed yelled, holding his head

"What the hell is going on!?" I asked

"I-" Suddenly his eyes started flickering black and white, electricity shot out of his left hand, fire out of his right, then they switched to darkness and what seemed to be... acid, then it switched to some sort of red mist and what looked like a pocket of raging air, then it turned to a pocket of... earth? And, is that water? Then a bright flash, and Zed was lying on the ground, unconscious.

21S

-Switch POV-Zed- Few days later-

Damn my head hurts. Even though its been a few days, I found diamonds, I made it into a ring, but I forgot what for... Oh yeah! I ran out to the pasture where Kasey was hinting sheep and cows.

"Kasey!" I yelled

"Oh, Zed your up!" She ran over and gave me a hug.

"Kasey I need to ask you something..."

"What?"

"Kasey, I need to ask you the most important question to ever be asked."

"Again, what?"

"Kasey will you"

**CUT.**

**BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER EVER. XD. So, who knows what the question is? If you don't, then... Well, you don't have a brain. No offense to my cousins. XD (and anyone else).**


	3. Chapter 3

My crazy adventures

Minecraft

**Wai hello dere. So, I have been thinking about the proposal part of last chapter, I have a entire chapter planed for the acctual wedding, that will come in the future, but first some major action.**

Chapter 12

Zed's POV

"Yeah?" Kasey asked

"W-will you marry me?" I asked

A few seconds later

_What is she going to say? _I thought _I hope she doesn't say no._

"Yes, Zed, Ill marry you." She finally said, after what seemed to be an eternity, I was grinning I sprung up and pulled her into a kiss.

_Fitch,SSSSSsssSSSS_

"Oh sh-" kasey started, I spun around and made a fist, earth formed around my hand, I punched the creeper, it flew about a chunk away, then came back, I clenched my fist, their was a fire in my heart, I had the perfect moment with my fiance, and a fucking creeper just HAS to ruin it.

"Zed, whats with your sword?" Kasey asked, I looked at it and saw... fire, The sword WAS ON FIRE. It didn't hurt. I was pretty sure it wold hurt the creeper though.

"Come at me bro." I said, it did. Bad idea. I charged it and cut it in half. Its gun powder fell to the ground as it turned into death dust.

"Holy crap!" A different voice called out

"What the hell?" Kasey said,turning to see... Usher. What the fuck.

"Name's CaptainSparklez, Nice to meet you." He said.

"Okay then." I said shaking his hand

"You lost or something?" Kasey asked

"No my house is hust over there, you can see it."

"All I see is a giant tree." I said

"Yeah, thats Jerry's tree, my home."

"If its Jerry's tree wouldn't that mean your-"

"Jerry is my dead pet slime."

"Oh, you named the tree after him?"

"Yeah."

_Groarrrr_

"What the hell?"

"Thats just a cyclops, part of DivineRPG."

"Oh." As I lost my anger the sword lost its flame, it turned to its usuall yellow-ish.

"Gold sword with fire aspect?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"That is a long story."

"BUDDER!" Another voice yelled

"Da fuq?" I said

"Is that a budder sword?" He asked

"No." I said, making it dissapate.

"Oh by the way, Im Sky."

"How many people are we going to meet?"

"I don't know." Kasy said.

**End chapter 3.**

**So, no CaptainSparklez and Sky are not OC's. They are real people, they are youtubers. Look them up, (Sky's full name is SkyDoesMinecraft.) Now, have a happy new year.**


	4. Chapter 4

My Crazy Adventures

Minecraft

**HERRO! It's me, yeah it has been a long time since I updated this story, but to make it up to all of you readers, this chapter is going to be 3000 WORDS LONG! You will be mortified, amazed and laughing till your stomach hurts! (Maybe not XD)**

Chapter

Zed's POV

"GRAAA" Oh crap... I pissed off a Cyclops...

"RUN!" Captainsparklez yelled, starting to run for the jungle.

"Right!" Me and Kasey said running after him.

"HEY! IMA SQUID! IMA SQUID! HEY! IM AN APPLE!" Squids yelled from the water and trees, thought the ones in the trees where dying because of the new updates... What was that person talking about?

"SHUT UP SQUIDS! SHUT! UP! BE QUIET!" Sky yelled.

"NO! NO! I HAVE RIGHTS! NO!" I jumped in the water and started to slaughter them all, they where getting really annoying. "THIS IS SQUID ABUSE! NO! HE'S CRAZY! SQUID ABUSE!"

"YEAH! YEAH! GET THEM! YEAH!" Sky was yelling, I killed the last squid and l got out of the water and turned around... To face about twenty Cyclops.

"You really should run now!" Captain said.

"Thats a good idea!" Sky said running after him.

"I agree with them." Kasey said, running that way.

"Oh f-" I was slammed by the Cyclops and sent flying and landed just in front of all the guys and Kasey "So, about that running plan..." everyone started running and so did I.

"OH DEAR GOD! OH DEAR GOD!" Sky was yelling.

"What the? Sky!" A voice came from our right.

"Huh? JASON! HELP ME JASON!"

"WHAT ABOUT US!" I yelled

"THEM TOO!"

"Why are you being chased by a group of Cyclops?" Jason asked.

"Zed pissed them off!"

"HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN ME AN BLUEFIRE BOW AND EXPECT ME NOT TO ACCIDENTALLY BLOW UP SOME CYCLOPSES!" I yelled at him.

"Guys! Come over here! I know a spot where we can hide!" Captain said.

"Great! Jason you going to come with us?" Sky asked, Jason was digging something, then he hit a Cyclops by mistake and a different horde of Cyclops came running after him.

"YEP!" He ran over at a sprint.

"Over here!" Captain pointed at a small cave.

"What about caveclops?" Jason asked.

"This is a man made cave, Its only two blocks high and it's fully lit!"

"Great! Lets get in there before we get murdered!" Kasey yelled, just before a Cyclops came up behind her and smacked her to the side "ARGH!" she grunted as she hit a part of a cliff, I could feel anger boiling inside me.

-Switch POV-Sky-

OH DEAR GOD! KASEY GOT HIT INTO A CLIFF, wait just a second... What the hells going on with Zed?

"Zed? Are you okay?" His eyes started glowing, turning a violent shade of red, he growled and summoned a sword and moved really fast, I mean like faster than the vampires that started showing up a few years ago.

-Switch POV-Narrator's-

God damn it wheres my script?

Just start! This is your first part in the entire series!

I would like a script to refer to!

Be quiet and start we're on air!

Whoops!

Zed moved fast, he jumped in the air at the many Cyclops, he flew over their heads and landed in the middle of all of them, they turned towards him, one brave Cyclops charged him, Zed lifted his sword to kill, the fire in his eyes went brighter as he realized this was the leader and the one that had thrown Kasey into a wall.

"You! I am going to kill you!" Zed yelled as he charged, He jumped up and swung his sword vertically, the Cyclops spilt in two, the other Cyclops looked at him with hate in their eyes as they saw the body of their leader vanish into the all to well known death-dust. Another Cyclops came forward and spoke in broken English.

"Me leader, you kill! Now we kill, PERSON FROM OTHER WORLD!" He charged, Zed didn't move, He looked up as the Cyclops grew near, as the Cyclops stopped in front of him, he threw a punch, his hand coated in a blazing fire, the Cyclops burst into flame, it screamed and tried to put itself out, its attempts proved futile as Zed held his still flame coated hand straight out and blasted it with fire, it screamed for a few seconds, then all was quiet, the stream of fire ceased from Zed's hand. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was ashes and a bar of gold, heated almost to its melting point.

"BUTTER!" Sky yelled, hurriedly running between a pair of Cyclops and shoving a few others out of the way, he grabbed the iron bar and put it into his inventory. All the Cyclops averted their attention to the random person that shoved them out of the way, Zed took this opportunity and blasted a few of them with fire, this time leaving nothing but a few small piles of ash, a glimmer could be seen in a few."Is that Butter?", he rushed over to the piles and moved them out of the way, revealing gold bars under the ash piles.

"OH DEAR GOD! OH DEAR GOD!" Sky yelled as Zed summoned a whirling torrent of wind, stone, water and lava, sky and the others ran and grabbed Kasey, then ran into Captains cave, placing obsidian in the door way.

"NOW," Zed began "DIE!" He moved to the middle of the storm and ran, the storm took the form of a man, Zed summoned a sword and so did the storm man, Zed attacked relentlessly at the Cyclops, they scattered, only to be pulled back in to the storm, Zed bent down and picked the Cyclops up, he then started to spin around, he threw the Cyclops at a distant mountain, the mountain shattered, and only a few Cyclops survived, Zed turned the storm man into a pillar and summoned a great ball of fire, he then threw the fire at the remaining Cyclops, a giant explosion rocked the world, Zed fell unconscious and the pillar disappeared, Zed fell to the ground and upon impact he broke a few blocks, making a sort of cross in the dirt.

-Switch POV-CaptainSparklez-

"Everything seems quiet, I'll go out and check, no one do anything stupid." I said, what the hell happened out there? What was that storm?

"Wait! What if there still out there?" Jason asked

"Then I'm probably screwed, but I'll respawn, I only have the two obsidian, a diamond pick and an inferno sword, I just had the feeling that something bad was going to happen so I decided that I wasn't going to bring all my good stuff with me when I had a feeling that I might get screwed."

"Wait Captain! Give us your stuff and if you get killed then you know where we are!" Sky said

"Point." I dropped my stuff and Sky used the diamond pick to dig up the obsidian. I walked out and saw a large indent that looked a bit like a cross, I prepared myself to see a mass of Cyclops that would then run up and murder me.

"Damn that hurt..." I heard a voice echo from the bottom of the hole.

"Zed?" I looked down and saw a slightly charred form of Zed.

"Yeah..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." He got up and started to scale the slope of the hole.

"You took a beating." I could see him healing like a minecrafter usually would, but some of the scars didn't go away, why?

"Yeah, I did, hey narrator guy!"

What!

"Give me some pain killers!"

Cant, sorry!

"Why not?"

This leads to part of the story so...

"Oh, okay."

-Switch POV-Zed-

"Hey guys, I'm alive..." I said, still quite sore, "You know I could still use-"

Nope! Sorry!

"Damn."

"Zed! Your okay!" Kasey said, running up and tackle-glomping me.

"You know what I told you back when I turned into a dog?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, once we get back to the others then I can tell you a bit about my past."

"Oh, you need them to get here?" Sky asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh well then I can help with that." He got that blank look in his eye when you are going into your inventory, suddenly everyone was here, in the blink of an eye.

"Ooookay then." Jordan said.

"All right, anyone got some seating?" I asked.

"I have some wood, I can make some seats." Jason said.

"Thanks."

21S

"All right, now that we have seating, I'll tell you guys a little something of my past." I said, "Hey Narrator guy, you got some dramatic music?"

Maybe, I don't know, I'll check.

"All right."

Yeah we got some, but its just violin stuff.

"That'll work."

Okay, play the music!

A sort of dramatic song played and echoed through the cave, I looked over and began the story of my life.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning, I was once a farm boy." Kasey spat out the milk she was drinking

"You? A farm boy?" She said in major disbelief

"Not by choice, or by being raised there, I was sold to a farm, the only person that was pleasant to me and didn't work me to the bone was one of the workers, most of them where hired, including him, I was bought."

Whoa...

"Thats..."Captain started

"I..." Jason said

"Why..." Sky was scratching his head in confusion

"Oh my god." Kasey put her hand over her mouth

"Anyway, He told me that the person that owns the farm was coming one of the days, I think it was in late August, somewhere around the twenty-eighth, which is my birthday." I felt sad at the memory. "The owner treated everyone the same, basically, we were all slaves, I said that I was done, I wasn't going to take anymore, if we could get the owner we could be free." I took a moment to pause and look around the room, everyone was engrossed in the story. "Everyone agreed, we were going to make a few makeshift weapons."

"So, you where going to kill him." Captain said.

"Yeah." I looked down remembering the happenings of that day, all the blood and death... "Anyway, when he got there, I took out his workers that protect him with a few well aimed steakw knife throws, after realizing that his workers where dead, he looked around trying to figure out what had happened, we rushed from the bushes and tried to attack, but at the last second some of our group turned on us, they attacked and I stabbed the leader of that little group. That person had a sword, I grabbed it and swung around decapitating two people on their side, I saw my friend, I ran over and he told me all was well on his side, but just after he said that, a knife came flying and stabbed him straight in the heart, he dropped and so did I, he told me that he would always watch over and guide me to the right path, as long as he was remembered, that was the first time in a long time I had gotten mad, he was my only friend, he was dead, that glow I had in my eyes back there with the cyclopses, it was a little dimmer than that, but only because I didn't have my full powers, everyone saw this and backed away, making a clear path straight to the owner."

"You must have been scary." Jarred said

"I was." I could feel the anger of what happened that day make my heart heavy. My human heart. "I walked right up to the owner, then I told him to get on his knees, once he was, I raised my sword, looking back at the body of my friend, that only made me angrier, I gripped the hilt of the sword so tightly, my knuckles where white, I swung the sword so hard the owner's head flew off instead of just falling off. Everyone on my side cheered, I killed the rest."

"Wow." Kasey said

"Now for one more thing that I haven't told anyone." Everyone Looked at me waiting for what is to come. I looked over at Brandan, he had an ipod on, I could hear the song, and I knew exactly who wrote and sung it. "Its my last name. My full name is Zed Masters McBlade." Everyone looked shocked, they recognized that name, after all, it was a famous name.

"Are you THE, Zed McBlade?"

"The one and only."

"SING FOR US!" Sarah yelled

"No."

"But-"

"NO." She was starting to make me angry, I needed to tell what I had to tell.

"Zed! Calm down!" Kasey said

"Im perfectly calm." I looked over the faces, I already sung once for them before, back in ouran high. As I thought back I remembered what had happened back there right after.

-Switch POV-Flashback-

"Ill meet you guys back there." said

"Okay." said

As Walked down a forest path he looked around, a message from the omni council told him to come to a cave at the end of this path, but also to beware of the beast that guards the cave, Zed had a sword with him ready to fight this thing.

"Who dares to come near the Cave of Omni!" A Voice bellowed from up ahead

"Zed! The last living Yin Yang Omni!" yelled back

"Prove yourself of that title!" A person came from the path ahead.

"N-no! I-i-it cant be! NOOOO!" The powers he had at that moment came out, he looked into the face of a girl, about fifteen years old, holding a sword. She wore a tattered long sleeve shirt and a pair of torn at the knee jeans and was wearing nike sneakers. "YOU BASTARDS GOT MY SISTER!" The power he had been charging inside came out, the result was a surge of light, when it hit his sister she fell, he rushed over tears in his eyes, she was alive, but barely, He put a veil of light around her so she wouldn't die until he could get her to a hospital.

"They will pay for this one day." walked down the rest of the path and into the cave, he walked up and went to an altar. "_Sanano Loki Siva Noknana."_

_"Speak, child of the omnaic family._"

"I wish to know what I was summoned here for, and why my sister was waiting for me, a-as one of your PAWNS!"

"_Thou where summoned by thy omnaic guardians, as for thy sister, we needed her to know that thy are not a ruthless killer, that thy wouldn't just murder thy own flesh and blood."_

"Fine, but if you ever come NEAR my sister again, you'll wish that you where never born."

"_You speak like thy mother, a true warrior."_

-Switch POV-Zed-

"Zed! Ze-e-e-d! ZED WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Kasey yelled

"Hmm? Oh, sorry I had a flashback." I looked around, everyone seemed to be ready to burst at the seems, "Something wrong?"

"We really want you to sing!" Sarah said

"Fine." I wonder what the song Im going to sing is... Hey! I know a short one! "Let me just do something real quick." I held out my arm and made the stone move to form a stage like area with a few seats.

"Oh! Seating to!" Leo said, they all sat down and I pulled up the music on the Device, Shinigami-Sama said he called it a Trek. No meaning to the letters. The secondary singing in the the background would be taken care of for me

"Here we go!" Everyone was on the edge of their seats in excitement "_Circling your, circling your circling your head. Contemplating Everything you ever said. Now I see the truth I got a doubt. A different motive in your eyes. And now I'm out, see you later. I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside of our heads, yeah. Well now thats over. I see your motives inside. Decisions to hide, Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone! I know that you are wrong. Headstrong, we're off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take anyone! I know that you are wrong. And this is not where you belong. I cant give everything away. I won't give everything away. Conclusions manifest, your first impressions Got to be your best. I see your full of shit and thats alright. Thats how you play, I guess you get through. Every night, well, now thats over. I see your fantasy. You want to make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, yeah. Well, now that's over. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. Headstrong, we're headstrong. Back off I'll take you on, Headstrong to take on anyone! I know that you are wrong! And this is not where you belong! Where do you belong? This is not where you belong! I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about. You motives inside and your decision to hide. Back off I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone! I know that you are wrong! Headstrong, we're headstrong! Back off I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone! I know that you a wrong! And this is not where you belong! Where do you belong? This is not where you belong! This is not where you belong._" I finished and everyone got up and clapped. Wow its been a while... But, now I know, Im headstrong to take on anyone.

**AND CUT!**

**Well, thats the chapter, loads of stuff, not sure how some of this is going to fit with the story, but oh well. Also, check me out on youtube! Just look up zedblade79, see you guys later! The song is _Headstrong_ by Trapt.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Crazy Adventures

Chapter 5, To darkness

Zed's POV

_That went well, everything is falling apart. _I thought as I clashed my sword against the person that I once knew.

"DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" She yelled as she brought the blade down.

Maybe I should explain.

-Time change-2 Hours Earlier-

"Kasey!" I yelled, she had tried to get a music disk, which is pretty hard, even though it seems so simple, all it is, is making a skeleton shoot a creeper to death.

"I'm over here!" She was looking around, backing up bit by bit. "I pissed off an enderman." I noticed the sheer drop to the ground below and I opened up my mouth to tell her, but before I could, the enderman was behind her and grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her over the edge

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I ran over there and grabbed the enderman and jumped, it struggled and squirmed as I pummeled it and finally it died, I grabbed its enderpearl and threw it at the ground, it flew past Kasey and it hurt a small amount after I landed, I caught Kasey as she fell, she had passed out, but was starting to wake up. "Don't worry, I got you." I said

"Zed! How did you?" She looked up in though, "You killed the enderman?"

"Yeah." I chuckled, I put her down and she hugged me. Then I felt something sharp in my gut. "Erg!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, she held a bloodied knife in her hand, a sick and sadistic smile on her face

"You are so _STUPID."_ She said

"What the hell?"

"You really think someone as smart as me would dare defy my father? Ha!"

"You're saying I'm stupid? You missed my heart." I got up and summoned a sword

"DAMN IT!" She pulled her own sword and charged, I summoned another sword to defend against the knife she had in her other hand.

"You where working for you father this entire time?" I asked

"No." She slashed at me. I blocked but I was forced back the force of the blow. There was another cliff behind me, she was trying to force me off the cliff, I slashed and she kicked me, I fell and hit my head on a rock. "I'll finish you later. For now, I have to kill the rest of them." She walked off and pulled an enderpearl, she threw it to the top of the first cliff. I blacked out.

21S

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I woke to the Trek going off. I picked it up.

"Zed! Good news! We found Brandan's other half! As it turns out the missing one was the sane side!" Jordan said

"Guys! You gotta run! Kasey's gone nuts! She's going to kill you!" I yelled

"What? Oh! Hey Ka-ARGH! What the hell Kasey! AHHHHHHHHH" The transmission was cut off.

"NO! NO NO NO!" Everyone was dead. I couldn't believe it. "Damn you Kasey... I WILL KILL YOU!" I jumped in the direction of the house, more anger than what happened with the cyclopses. I waited to hit the ground, so I looked down, then I felt a small amount of pressure on my torso, I was flying.

"What? Who are you?" A voice from below asked

"Huh? Oh, I'm Zed." I flew down and floated there in front of him

"I'm Chimney, nice to meet you."

"Same here, but I have to do something."

"What is it? I'd be happy to help."

"I have to kill someone." His eyes widened when I said that, he didn't seem scared though, he looked, exhilarated.

"Oh, well, I'll still be happy to help, I can use the swifter blade for this too!" He seemed to get increasingly excited, well, at least he's being helpful, maybe he would be able to help, I' just have to keep him covered.

"All right, thanks."

"No problem." He started thinking for a second "How will I get there?"

"I'll carry you, grab my hand." He reached up, he was in a window, so I could only see part of his brown hoodie with the initials CS in all caps. When I yanked him up, I was able to make a cushion of air below him so he could fly too, I let go and for a second he looked mortified.

"AHH! Oh, wait, I'm not falling?" He looked confused, he was a slim man, about five and a half feet tall with brown hair, a brown hoodie and blue pants, he had mismatched eyes that where green and, hey! Purple, just like my eyes used to be. "I'm flying?"

"Yeah, see, I can allow people to fly."

"What are you! You took out five iron golems without even a scratch!" A voice from over a ways yelled

"Thats her!" I yelled flying off, Chim right behind me.

"WHERE IS HE!" Kasey yelled, The man looked up, I did a few hand signals and he seemed to understand, I waved Chim over to a tower, I saw Sky running around and Captain right behind him, Jerry's tree just over in that jungle.

"All right Chim, I need you to distract her, she cant fly, but she's fast, just keep her distracted and I'll take care of the rest."

"Got it!" He flew down and kicked her in the side of the head, that will do it, I smirked as I watched Chim make a fool of her. I allowed the other guy to fly, then I flagged him over, I signaled that he could fly, he was up here in n time

"My name is Zed, that girl down there is Kasey, I'm here to kill her, whats your name" I asked

"AntVenom, everyone calls me Ant though." Ant told me.

"All right, you see what Chims doing down there?"

"Yeah."

"Thats what I need you to do, you'll hear me yell when it's time to get out of the way."

"All right." He flew down and sucker punched her in the side. I watched this Mayhem go on for a few minutes then I noticed something, she wasn't fighting back anymore, this was time to get them out of there.

"MOVE!" I yelled as I flew down as fast as I could, if I was right, this would kill her. I focused on a flying eagle, the beak and talons ready to rip its foes to shreds.

-Switch POV-Narrator-

As Zed flew down, a shape began to form around him, an eagle appeared, flying at the speed of sound and soaring high as the sky, and gaining speed as it turned itself downwards, as it gained speed, it lost shape and became a dagger, flying straight for a targets heart, Kasey looked up in terror, and began to think that this was her last, but as Zed flew faster and faster, something... Changed, for just a glimmer of a second he could see the Kasey he had know for so long, he changed course at the last moment, he couldn't, he just couldn't.

-Switch POV-Zed-

_DAMN IT! _I thought as I hit the ground, I didn't feel hurt, but I just couldn't kill her, she...

"You really are stupid, you couldn't kill the person that murdered all of your friends? WEAKLING!" She brought her sword down at me, I rolled out of the way.

"Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought." I said to myself

"Zed! I'm OKAY!" I heard a familiar voice call out, I looked over to see... JORDAN! I flew over and told him the new plan that I had.

"You sure? Everyone will see." He asked, I knew I had that look in my eye.

"Yeah. LETS GET THIS SHIT DONE!" I yelled as I turned into a double barreled shotgun

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kasey yelled as Jordan fired at her repeatedly, she got hit right where her human heart was, but I knew that wouldn't kill her. "You missed..."

"DAMN!" Jordan yelled

_"Aim for the sternum." _I told him

"Okay!" He fired the shot and Chim flew down and made her face us and the shot went and hit her in the leg, it hardly left a mark.

"I'll get her." I said jumping out of weapon form, I ran up, she got up and spun around, swinging the hilt of her sword at me, I ducked and rolled behind her, she cut at my head I used a fire shield to block the attack, the fire set the house behind me ablaze. "Sorry Ant!" I quickly yelled

"S'okay!" He yelled back

"WAIT! I KNOW WHY SHE'S LIKE THIS!" Chim flew down, except he had a bit of an enderman face, almost like he was half enderman... I smashed the hilt of my sword into her head, she crumpled to the ground. I ran over to Chim who was now holding an enderpearl.

"What?" He held out the enderpearl towards Kasey, a beam of purplish light shot out at her, It revealed a black patch of skin on her back.

"That. Thats the Ender infection, I have it as you can see, but I can control it."

"Is there anyway to stop this?"

"No, either she continues until she becomes a human enderman or, we kill her."

"GUYS! IM ALIVE!" I looked over to see Brandan, who was limping badly. "ACK!" He fell down, revealing Kasey standing behind him with a lot of blood on her sword, her eyes hidden by her hair.

"BRANDAN!" Jordan yelled, running towards Kasey with his knife drawn.

"Bad choice..." Kasey lifted her head, revealing deranged purple eyes.

"DAMN IT JORDAN!" I ran in front of Kasey to block the stab that was meant for Jordan, except, I couldn't block with a sword, I wasn't fast enough for that, I had to block with my own body, I looked down to see that the sword had gone straight through the one thing that kept me alive through anything, my omnaic heart. "Kas..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I slowly drifted off into the depths of my subconscious. But then I felt something... different. I could feel the darkness of everything rise around me, I heard something like the sound of metal snapping, I opened my eyes to find Kasey on the ground in front of me with a horrified look on her face.

"Zed?" Jordan asked, I turned around to see him looking worriedly at me.

"I'm alright." I said, but... It didn't sound like me... It sounded... Almost Demonic. I looked down at my chest to see that the sword was still stuck in, Without a second thought I pulled it out, seeing that neither of my hearts was beating, I realized that _This_ is my failsafe. A failsafe is an omni's way of destroying its enemies even after its dead, but sometimes can be used to resurrect themselves but then I felt something... I wasn't dead, this is not my failsafe, this was my Darkness, something only I can have, being as the last yin-yang. I saw Jordan run around me to Kasey, who pulled out a dagger and stabbed him. "JORDAN!" I spun around and grabbed her by the throat.

"Killing me will only delay the inevitable... You know this, don't you _EnderSwift_?"

"All I can say is, good riddance." Kasey's eyes widened as I drained both light and darkness out of her, she kicked me and I lost my grip.

_That went well, every things falling apart._ I said, clashing my sword against hers.

"DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" She brought her blade down, I blocked it and spun in a circle, hitting her sword multiple times, causing her to loose her grip on her sword, I knocked it out of her hand and slammed her head with the hilt of my sword, I slashed at her and left a large gash in her abdomen, she fell on the ground, I lifted her by the throat once again and this time I didn't hesitate to kill her, I watched as she turned to dust in my hand. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Whoa! What happened here?" I turned to see a guy about a foot shorter than me, he had blonde hair blue eyes, he was pretty thin, he looked like he had been in a fight, his face was bleeding, I really didn't care, so, I walked off.

"Zed?" Ant started to walk after me, I could feel the power that I had somehow come across leave me, then I used another power to create a cloak, it was pure black, mostly because it was made of shadows.

"I need to be alone for right now." I said

"Being alone is no way to deal with a loss, you need to be around friends."

"What friends do I have left! SHE KILLED THEM ALL!" I was yelling now, he backed off.

"Even if, you need to be around people, else wise, you could slip into a deep depression and I don't even know what happens next!"

"I don't care, they say a person like me is supposed to go through this. SO WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE." I heard the Trek go off, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ah Zed. It's time." It was Shinigami-Sama

"I see. Just tell me when."

"In just a couple minutes."

"Alright."

"Whats going on?" Ant asked

"I'm leaving. I'm probably not going to see any of you again."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving the world."

"Oh."

"Tell everyone I said goodbye. And Tell Sky and Captain."

"Alright."

The Black pod encased me once again, I don't know where I was off to now, but lets hope its going to be a fun ride.

***FIN***

**Well, thats it for minecraft, the next is going to be... XXXHOLiC! Ever heard of it?** **Well if not, I really recommend watching it, its awesome! Anyway I'ma get started on the first chapter :D**


End file.
